The Month of April is a Very Foolish Month
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko like flirting on April Fool's Day. A day when no one's words can ever really be taken seriously...Rimahiko, one-shot


_**The Month of April…Is a Very Foolish Month, Don't You Think?**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fanfic belongs to me, not the characters, setting, or etc. they all own to their respective copyright owners: ©Peach-Pit and ©Satelight.**

_A/N: This was just a quick one-shot inspired by, well, April Fool's Day and a tiny, tiny, tiny bit by the second installment in Encore. So…Enjoy!_

-()-

Hinamori Amu, Nagihiko's dear Best Friend Forever was laughing in his face, saying over and over again how that was a wonderful joke and that his acting had been perfect.

Nagihiko didn't get it.

He had just told Amu his long held secret and here she was guffawing right in his face! What had gone wrong? He had been so sure Amu would take this revelation with some shock and a bit of disappointment, but that they would eventually be able to talk it over and work everything out. But then she went and didn't even believe a word out of his mouth!

A loud, 'you-are-such-a-newb'-sigh came from beside him. When he looked down, Nagihiko saw Rima beside him. She rolled her eyes at him when he gave her his (mostly) full attention (out of the corner of his eyes he had watched as Amu left the Royal Garden, still giggling a bit).

"You're an idiot." Rima was very direct with her words. It was something Nagihiko was well aware of, but it still surprised him every time she spoke so bluntly with him. Therefore he just blinked.

"Why?"

"It's the first of April."

Still his face was blank and the dots weren't lining up for him. She just shook her head.

"It's April Fool's Day, of course Amu-chan didn't believe you."

"Oh." His response had been lame, but it was all he was able to come up with. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as the petite, blonde girl continued to stare him down.

Finally she turned her head away from him, and lifted it in the air somewhat, "If what you said hadn't been the truth, then I would have thought that it was a rather good joke."

A sneaky smile crept up on Nagihiko's face at her words, "Really…so should I consider that a compliment?"

"Hmph," was her only response to his inquiry as she whipped her long, curly hair around and stomped out of the Royal Garden.

The smile was still in place on Nagihiko's face, and he correctly guessed that one, a small one mind you, had appeared on Rima's face as well (even though he couldn't see it).

-()-

That was the day their little flirting game began.

-()-

On a day when every word out of someone's mouth got questioned, Rima would tell Nagihiko that "Nagihiko could be pretty sometimes too," and Nagihiko would tell Rima that "a blush on your cheeks don't make you look quite so washed out."

As the years passed and the flirting matured into an almost, someday type romance, the two got a bit more personal with their words to each other. And so, when Rima and Nagihiko were both 3rd years in high school and having a party under the Cherry Blossoms in Shinjuku Gyoen Park, they both decided to take their biggest risk yet:

Rima eyes were watching her friends:

Kairi and Yaya were chasing after a renegade Tsubasa, Utau was singing a song to a starry-eyed Ami, while Ikuto and Amu sat chatting with Kuukai and Tadase, eating Onigiri made by a very flushed looking Yua, who was beside the blond boy. Hikaru-kun and Rikka-chan were running around with water guns at the ready, their Charas floating above their heads and joining in on the battle. Meanwhile, Yukari and Nikaidou-sensei were taking a stroll along one of the many paths found in the park, with a small child in between them. They both had one hand wrapped around the child's.

Nagihiko sat beside Rima on the blanket, taking in all of the same sights as her. His eyes were sparkling, happy by the calming atmosphere surrounding him and the girl beside him. Without even realizing it he placed his hand over hers.

Of course, Rima felt the added warmth spreading through her fingers and palm instantly and chanced a quick glance down. Then, fixing her eyesight on her friends, she cleared her throat "You know," she began, "I think I might like Nagihiko just a bit more than Nadeshiko nowadays."

"Really?" The boy in question didn't bother to focus on her, since she wasn't focused on him.

But he did catch the sight of her nodding head in his peripheral vision as she added, "That's right."

"Well, I think I might like Rima a bit more nowadays too."

The girl in question twisted around so fast it caught the dark haired boy off guard for a moment, but when she asked, "Really?" He was prepared.

He gave a small sound of approval and then gently placed his lips on hers. It was a short kiss, and as soft as the touch of a Cherry Blossom petal upon the skin, but it caused Rima's face to gain a pink hue and Nagihiko to let out a tiny chuckle afterwards.

His hand was still over hers.

"You've gotten good at this," Rima's voice shook slightly.

Nagihiko gave her a cheeky grin, "I've learned from the master, you know."

They both laughed.

That was certainly a Happy April Fool's Day.

-()-

_A/N: I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
